


Shopping with Scream

by RelienaRed



Category: Scream Symbiote(Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Attemtped Mugging, F/F, Female character scareing the shit out of creepy dudes., Fluff, International Scream Symbiote Day, Noodle Symbiote, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: A short one shot in which Donna and Scream go shopping then beat a dude up.
Relationships: Donna Diego/Scream Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Shopping with Scream

When Donna Diego signed up for the Symbiote Project at the Life Foundation she had been briefed on what to expect and trained on how to deal with possible side effects. Of course, nothing went as planned and currently Donna was half way on the run from the likes of Venom. Her attempt in asking for his help to control her Other had ended in tragedy, something that Donna was trying to put behind her.

At the current moment, that was not on her mind. What was on her mind was the small symbiotic alien that kept trying to peek through her skin. It didn’t occur to Donna that her Other had never seen the world the way she had. Things like a simple shopping trip were new and shiny! 

Donna was standing in front of the body wash, trying to figure out if they still carried the vanilla scent she liked, when she felt it. Drifting out from her fingertips was a small, thin yellow strand. To anyone else it looked like a string from her long sleeve shirt but Donna knew better. Her eyes widened and she quickly pressed the strand back into her skin.

Her Other didn’t talk a lot at first, the symbiote still picked her words carefully. There was still a tension between the two of them. Donna had only recently accepted that maybe symbiotes aren’t all evil and maybe she wasn’t evil for having one, just different. She had to admit, she’d been doing better since she stopped fighting against her Other. Donna had enough voices in her head to deal with, why fight against the one voice that could be her friend?

Her friend, who was currently stretched out again. Her Other had taken advantage of Donna being lost in thought. This time the long strand was thicker and looked more like a dog leash that was coming from Donna’s left hand. On the end of the symbiotic strand, two small, white eyes looked carefully at a bottle. The strand nudged it and caused the bottle to see-saw back and forth. Donna caught it before it crashed to the ground.

“What the hell are you doing?” she hissed under her breath. She must have startled her Other because it made a tiny squeak noise and raced back under her sleeve. Only this time her Other didn’t disappear. The symbiote stayed wrapped around Donna’s arm like a tiny snake. Donna was hyper aware of it and it was the only thing she could focus on.

She tossed the bottle into the small shopping basket and hurried out of the aisle. 

The store wasn’t crowded but it wasn’t empty. Donna tried to keep her distance. The more she thought about the more it clicked in her head. This was the first she had been out, doing normal things, ever since bonding with her Other. Before escaping the Life Foundation, they had stayed in dorm-like rooms. The scientist told them they needed 24/7 monitoring in case the bonding process went south. Afterwards they stayed out the way and kept in hidden areas with the others. Up until they went to search for Venom and managed to find not just Venom but Spider-Man and trouble as well.

Donna’s thoughts were interrupted by another squeak. 

Another issue that her and her Other had recently were personal boundaries. Donna would often get lost in thought and not be paying attention to what or where she was going. Her Other took full advantage of this. This time when Donna looked up from her thoughts the strand was much bigger.

Now it looked much more symbiotic. Donna was thankful that this store didn’t have the best cameras. The strand still had the same small white eyes but now a mouth had been added. Her Other’s tiny teeth had picked up a bag of candy. A big clearance sticker on the package read $1. Her Other made a whining noise that sounded exactly like a dog begging, its widened and a few hair like tendrils framed its small face.

Donna huffed and rolled her eyes. It was hard to be mad. One thing she had learned about symbiotes is the odd contrast they had. While in control her Other made them into a beautiful creature of destruction. Other times, her Other was down right adorable, looking more like a noddle of multi-colored Play-Doh.

“Fine, just hurry up,” Donna spoke quickly. She didn’t want anyone to hear her. Her Other made a chittering sound and dropped the bag of candy into the basket.

Donna had completely forgotten what it was she came into the store for. She paid for the body wash and candy and left before her Other saw something else they wanted.

It was twilight, the setting sun tossing dark shadows from the buildings around them. Donna thought back to a time before her Other. She would have never walked home this late. The city was a dangerous place and even more so for a woman. Her Other had given her a type of freedom and protection that she would have never thought was possible.

Maybe that was why when she saw a figure lurking in one of those tall shadows, she didn’t cross the street. She walked by and wasn’t surprised when a second set of footsteps followed behind her. Her Other growled. 

The footsteps picked up until the figure had his arm around Donna’s throat. 

“Scream and you’re dead,” his whiskey scented breath muttered.

The surge of rage from her Other was immediate. Her body was whipped around, breaking the man’s weak hold on her. Her arm, now a mix of yellow and red with black claws, pinned the man to the wall while the other covered his mouth. Everything happened so fast that neither Donna nor the stranger had time to react. 

The only other part of Donna that her Other changed was her face. She felt the crawling sensation of her Other moving over her lips and her teeth, it was almost unpleasant and Donna’s look of concern only caused the stranger to squirm under their hold. Her body still looked human but her mouth was full sharp, fangs and that caused her jaw to drop open. Her Other's white eyes enlongated up her face, causing her vision to blur slightly. 

Her mind lit up in the same way it always did when her Other was thinking. A bright light that raced around her brain, piecing together Donna’s own knowledge with its own before coming to the right course of action. 

With every ounce of air in Donna’s body, her Other let out a terrifying high pitched scream. The sound echoed off the walls and was a mix of Donna’s own voice and the raspy growl that her Other always had. Her Other pushed the scream out until Donna was completely out of breath. Pleased, her Other dropped the stranger to the ground. The stranger scampered away, terrified at the monster he had just been inches away from.

Donna picked her shopping bag back up. She worried that he would tell someone but the thought left her mind. His intentions with her were not good and telling anyone would mean admitting those intentions. The bloodcurdling scream was bound to attract attention though. The entire city probably heard it, Donna didn’t stick around to find out what was going to happen next.

Half way home she felt her Other slither back up over her shoulder. Her Other nestled up against her collarbone. It was hard to believe that only minutes ago this adorable noodle looking creature had screamed loud enough to make a grown man piss himself.  
  
**_Scream_** , her other repeated the word softly. It was a nice word. It told people to stay away, to back up and not to fuck with who ever was called that.

Scream was a good word. It was past time to give her Other a name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know my account had been pretty dark for the better part of this year. I am open to prompts and I'm hoping to get somthing out that is NSFW with Scream pretty soon. But regradless thank you for reading and for supporting my work!


End file.
